Niki Lauda
|birthplace = Vienna, Austria |death date = |placeofdeath = Zürich, Switzerland |nationality = |status = Deceased |firstrace = 1971 Austrian Grand Prix |firstwin = 1974 Spanish Grand Prix |lastrace = 1985 Australian Grand Prix |lastwin = 1985 Dutch Grand Prix }} |death_date = |employer = , |occupation = Chairman |years_active = – , – }} Andreas Nikolaus "Niki" Lauda (22 February 1949 - 20 May 2019) was an Austrian Formula One driver and avaiation entrepeneur. He was a three-time World Champion, winning the title in , and . He also nearly won the title, despite a massive crash at the which left him with severe burns, and almost killed him. He later served as chairman for Mercedes Grand Prix. Formula One Career Born into a wealthy family, Lauda was considered one of Formula One's first pay drivers. However, he was found to be good, and managed to find a drive with the team in both F1 and Formula 2, making his debut at his home race in . In , he tested for the declining team, and despite proving his speed, only scored two points in the season. In , his career changed. BRM teammate, Clay Regazzoni, moved back to , and as Ferrari did not have a second driver, they inquired about Lauda to Regazzoni. Regazzoni thought highly of Lauda's ability and Ferrari signed him. A good first season followed, starting off with a second place, and despite ending the season with five consecutive retirements, Lauda scored two wins and nine pole positions. The next season was even better, Lauda calling it "the unbelievable year". The season started slowly, with five points after four races, but then the next five races included four victories and a second place. Lauda also won the last race to take his first championship. The championship looked in the bag after Lauda started the season very strongly, scoring podiums in the first seven races. However, Lauda had a massive crash at the Nürburgring, in which he nearly died in his burning car. His chances of survival were so slim that he was given last rites. It was later discovered that Lauda had been wearing a helmet that did not meet the regulations. The helmet was wider and contained more padded foam for extra comfort. In the impact, the foam compressed and allowed the helmet to slip from Lauda's head. Had he been wearing a regulation helmet, the helmet would have had a greater chance of staying on his head and prevented facial damage from burns. Unbelievably though, Lauda returned after just 39 days, having missed two races, and he almost won the championship, being beaten by James Hunt after withdrawing (on safety grounds) in the extreme wet conditions at the . Lauda's recovery was such that he dominated the season, taking three wins and six second places, and not bothering to drive the last two races after Ferrari wanted to give Gilles Villeneuve a go in a third car. However, after the three glorious years with Ferrari, Lauda quit the team to join in . He drove strongly, scoring just seven podiums but retiring in every other race. In , the Brabham car was poor, notching up retirement after retirement, and Lauda only scored four points, and he retired from F1 before the , tired of driving in circles. Lauda surprisingly returned in with the team, having a good first season, winning twice, and coming fifth in the championship. was even worse, as after scoring ten points in the first two races, he only scored two more in the remaining thirteen, even failing to qualify at the . was a much better year, as Lauda took the championship from Alain Prost by just half a point, the smallest margin on record, taking five wins and four second places in the process. After a weak (with a win), Lauda retired for the second and final time. Life after Formula One Lauda founded his first airline, Lauda Air, in April 1979. In 2000, he was ousted from the Lauda Air board. In late 2003, Lauda acquired the former Aero Lloyd Austria operation and set up a new airline, Niki. He held a commercial pilot's license and occasionally acted as captain on his airline. While he was airline manager at Lauda Air, he was appointed consultant at by Luca di Montezemolo in an effort to rejuvenate the team. In mid- , he was appointed Chairman of , but was removed from his position after the season. In , he was appointed the chairman of Mercedes Grand Prix. Lauda died on 20 May 2019 at University Hospital Zürich at the age of 70 following a period of ill health. Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Non-Racing Formula One Career Career Statistics Race Wins Career Results ||||0|NC}} |16th|12th| |9th| |10th|13th| | |0|NC}} |8th| | | | |13th|9th|12th| | | | | | |2|18th}} | |16th| | | | | | | | | | | | |38|4th}} | | | | | | | | |8th| | | | |64.5|1st}} | | | | | | | | | | | | |8th| | |68|2nd}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |||72|1st}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |44|4th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | ||4|14th}} |- | | rowspan=2 colspan=19| Did not compete |- | | | || | | | | | |8th| | | | | |30|5th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | |11th|12|10th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |72|1st}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |14|10th}} External links *Lauda on Wikipedia *Lauda on Manipe F1 Notes Category:People Category:1949 births Category:Austrian Drivers Category:World Championship Winning Drivers Category:March Drivers Category:BRM Drivers Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:Brabham Drivers Category:McLaren Drivers Category:Niki Lauda Category:Mercedes Category:2019 deaths